


Summer Lovin'

by Snugglebuttkitten



Series: The Most Beautiful Melody [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Rock AU, F/M, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: Melodie Couffaine wants nothing to do with Camp Rock. At thirteen years old, she is far more accomplished than any of the camp counselors and she would much rather be on tour with her dad and grandfather than stuck here.Fifteen year old Cole Bourgeois is bored. A summer without his best friend, Melodie, seems pretty bleak. Especially when she starts gushing about some handsome boy at her summer camp! He should be the only handsome boy in her life!Fourteen year old Shiro Agreste is excited to return to Camp Rock for the summer, and even more excited that he will be spending the year with his father in France when camp is up! He never expects to save the life of a feisty, music-obsessed girl with raven colored hair and the most stunning blue eyes he has ever seen! Nor does he expect that girl to turn his whole summer on its axel but he is more than willing to go along for the ride!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Series: The Most Beautiful Melody [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986736
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. I can stop at anytime. I am CHOOSING to flood the fandom with Lukanette fics but I could stop if I wanted too. I am not obsessed, I am not addicted. Fight me lol
> 
> FR though the fandom needs more Lukanette.
> 
> Unpopular opinion: LUKANETTE IS BETTER THAN THE LOVE SQUARE, I SAID WHAT I SAID

“This is cruel and unusual punishment,” Melodie Couffaine announced for the twelfth time as she reluctantly stepped from the car to stare resentfully up at the sign that cheerfully proclaimed their arrival at Camp Rock. Taking in the trees, dirt, and the fresh mountain air had her wrinkling her nose in disgust before turning to frown at her parents and add, “it might even classify as child abuse. I might have to call this one in.”

“Oh, it won’t be so bad, Mel!” Harmony, her twin sister and polar opposite, exclaimed as she hopped animatedly from the car and peered around in fascination. Having grown up on a houseboat in a fairly large city, neither had ever been surrounded by so much nature before. But while Harmony seemed to relish the adventure of their newfound setting, Melodie just wanted to go home. It was too quiet out here, away from the hustle and bustle of the city and she missed the smell of the water and the gentle bob of the boat beneath her feet.

“You sister is right, Melodie. This is a great camp if you just give it a chance. Even I came here when I was your age. You will learn so much and make so many friends,” her father, Luka, encouraged warmly as he moved to place his hands on her slumped shoulders. Her mother, Marinette, soon joined him with an equally bright smile.

“Give it a chance, sweetie. You might be surprised,” she added. Melodie barely suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at their sickening positivity. Of course they were happy. They would soon be returning to civilization where they would be going on Tour with her Grandparents for the better part of the summer. A tour that she had desperately wanted to go on too, but couldn’t because ‘a tour bus is no place for a little girl’. _Pah_ , she wasn’t little. She was a teenager and she could help! She could tune guitars and clean equipment and she could learn so much from her grandfather’s bandmates, much more than she could ever hope to learn at some silly music camp for beginners.

“I can’t wait to meet our bunkmates! Do you think they’ll be very nice? Oh, I bet we will be best friends by the end of the day. I wonder what instruments they play,” Harmony babbled, slipping her hand into their mother’s and tugging her towards the office building. She went, leaving Melodie and her father to unpack the car. They did so in silence, not speaking until they had unloaded both bags and the girls’ instruments.

“I know you were looking forward to the tour, Mel. And I’m sorry you can’t go with us. But this is where you need to be right now,” Luka said, crouching down to face his daughter with an understanding smile.

“But Papa, I could play circles around these guys! I should be out there, getting real experience with real professionals,” she protested, pale blue eyes shining with unshed tears. “Please don’t make me stay. I don’t _belong_ here.”

“Mel, you are so smart and so talented and one day you will be a Star brighter than even your Grandfather. But you’re still so young, you need to be out here making friends and having fun. You spend so much time on your music outside of school, I don’t want you missing out on the joy of growing up and being a kid,” he explained. She grimaced and pouted at him.

“I _have_ friends, dad.”

“You have Cole.”  
“What’s wrong with Cole? Cole is great,” she scoffed. 

“You’re right, Cole is great and he adores you. But he is the _only_ person outside of the family you hang out with, kiddo. You need to open up, make some friends your own age,” he pointed out gently.

“He’s only just turned fifteen, Papa, he isn’t that much older than me. And Cole isn’t my only friend, I hang out with Matteo when he visits, and I hang out with Bella when she’s in town,” she groused.

“Regardless. Stay, Melodie. Make some friends, have some fun, and whatever you do, don’t spend the _entire_ summer focused on music,” he pleaded. She gave him an annoyed look.

“It’s a music camp, isn’t that kind of the point?” She asked dubiously.

“There is more to life than music. I found that out when I was here, too. I know it’s hard to believe, and I am so proud of what you have already accomplished but please, Mel. For me? Try to have a little fun this summer that doesn’t involve your guitar or a microphone,” he ducked his head to catch her gaze as she focused on her feet and finally she sighed and nodded.

“Fine, but if this camp totally blows, I will call Cole and have him come rescue me,” she warned testily, crossing her arms and glaring at a point just past her father’s shoulder. He chuckled and pulled her into a quick hug which she returned after a moment.  


“Alright, but you have to give it at least a month before you call him to come get you. Deal?” He said as he released her and straightened up.

Melodie considered this, but finally nodded as it was likely the best she would get and she didn’t want him to rescind the offer. She could last in this stupid camp for a month, and then Cole could come and whisk her away and everything would be perfect. It might not be the tour, but hanging out in his family’s hotel for a month seemed like a lot more fun than slumming it in the woods and besides, at least the hotel had indoor plumbing. “Deal,” she grumbled, taking her father’s hand and giving it a shake. He grinned at her, clearly pleased, but she didn’t smile back as she set about gathering her things. She might have agreed to stay, but she didn’t have to like it and no way was she going to enjoy it.

Thirty minutes later, Melodie was no more excited about her predicament than she had been when her parents first announced that they were sending the girls to camp a few months ago. It wasn’t that she had anything against camping per se. Well… aside from the dirt, and the bugs, and the lumpy beds, and the drafty cabins, and okay everything about camping screamed lame to her. Could you blame her? She wasn’t some baby-faced beginner learning to play her first chords on the guitar. She wasn’t some bright-eyed hopeful with big dreams of musical grandeur that she somehow thought she might find in some silly summer camp. She was Melodie Rose Couffaine! She was the daughter of Luka Couffaine, the granddaughter of Jagged Stone. Music was in her blood, it flowed through her veins. She had started learning to play a guitar before she was crawling, had mastered the basic chords before she could walk, and had mastered several songs before she could talk. She did not need to be in some dinky summer camp surrounded by strangers that she wanted nothing to do with, to learn music from a bunch of teachers who couldn’t possibly teach her anything more than her father or grandfather could have taught her back home in Paris, or on their European Summer Tour. It was incredibly unfair. She could be on the beach in Nice right now with her best friend, or packing for the most epic summer of her life, but no. Her parents had to ruin her entire life by making her go to summer camp of all things!

“Mel, are you still pouting?” Harmony asked from where she was sitting on her bed, fiddling with her violin, Giselle. 

“I am not pouting, I am fuming, there is a difference,” she growled, glaring at her sister accusingly. “I don’t see why you aren’t mad. Surely you could be doing better things with your time than attending some stupid summer camp. Aren’t you sad you won’t get to see Matteo?”

Harmony blushed lightly at the mention of Matteo Lahiffe, one of their closest childhood friends who she had been not-so-secretly crushing on since the second grade. Glaring at her, her sister responded, “no, because camp is only two months and we will still get to hang out for a month before school starts up. Plus, there is this thing called Video Chat? And texting and phone calls. The camp has reception, Mel, we haven’t suddenly returned to the Dark Ages.”

“Could have fooled me,” Melodie scoffed, fiddling with Claire, her father’s old electric guitar. Melodie much preferred the softer, deeper tones of the acoustic guitar but Claire had been a birthday present from her dad when she was eight and she had a special place in the thirteen year old’s heart. She couldn’t imagine leaving her home for two whole months, so she had packed her right alongside her acoustic.

“You know, you should call Cole,” Harmony said slyly, a sudden glint in her dark blue eyes. “I’m sure he misses you already, you two were joined at the hip this past year!”

The raven-haired teen arches one brow, refusing to blush at the insinuation her sister is attempting to make. She and Cole Bourgeois have been best friends since they were in diapers. He was like an annoying older brother, being two years older than she was, and sure they had been closer than usual this past school year but that was because his parents had been fighting and he liked to come to the houseboat and escape when things got rough. Not that she could tell Harmony any of that. She and Cole hated each other and Melodie wasn’t about to betray his confidence even if it was just her own sister.

“You know what, I think I will,” she said haughtily, setting Claire gingerly into her case before reaching for her cell phone and her Acoustic. She hadn’t named the instrument yet, it was pretty new since her last guitar had met an unfortunate demise after her mother accidentally dropped it into the Seine, but Melodie was already forming an attachment to the instrument. It was a work of beauty, and it deserved a name befitting a Queen. She knew the right name would come to her when the time was right, so she didn’t worry about it too much. Shooting one last glare at her sister who responded with a cheeky grin and wave, the raven-haired teen left the cabin and headed down one of the paths. It was still early in the day so only a few other campers were here and most of them seemed to be returners from past years if the way they were greeting each other was any indication. None of them approached her as she walked past and for that she was grateful. Melodie wasn’t shy, but she was picky about who she hung out with. Cole called her antisocial, and she supposed the term fit pretty well.

Melodie walked until she came upon the lake, finding immediate comfort in the sound of the gentle waves lapping against the rocky shore as motor boats raced around the center of the lake. This was more like it, and she guessed she would be spending a lot of time out here as the summer progressed. Walking down towards the shore, she began to meander along the beach until she came to an old looking dock. It looked half rotted, but it seemed sturdy enough when she put her weight on it so she walked out and settled down near the end of the dock. It was a pretty long dock, stretching several yards into the water so Melodie imagined it was fairly deep near the end but she had grown up on a boat and wasn’t all that worried. Even if she fell in, she was a strong and confident swimmer. Settling down at the edge of the sock, she shucked her shoes and socks so that she could dangle her feet into the cool water. Kicking her feet lightly, she pulled her unnamed guitar from her case and settled her across her lap, lovingly running her fingers over the smoothly polished, lavender painted surface of the guitar. The color matched the tips of her curly hair perfectly. Adjusting the guitar, she settled her fingers into positions that were as familiar as breathing and began to play, allowing all her stress to flow out of her and into the music pouring from the instrument in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, we will meet Shiro Agreste!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
